List of Roman deities
The following is a list of deities from Roman mythology. A *'Abeona:' a goddess who helped children learn to walk. *'Abundantia:' the goddess of abundance and prosperity. *'Acis:' the god of the Acis River. *'Adeona:' a goddess who helped children learn to walk. *'Adolenda:' a goddess who was given propitiations before burning a tree. *'Aequitas:' the personification of fairness. *'Aescolanus:' the god of copper money. *'Aesculapius:' the god of medicine. *'Aeternitas:' the personification of eternity. *'Afferenda:' the goddess of offering dowries. *'Agenoria:' the goddess of activity who prompted children ot live active lives. *'Aion:' the god of time and eternity. *'Aius Locutius:' a deity who warned the Romans about an oncoming Gallic invasion. *'Alemona:' the goddess who fed embryos and nourished growth in the womb. *'Altor:' an obscure agricultural god. *'Angerona:' the goddess who relieved people from pain and sorrow. *'Angitia:' the goddess of healing, snakes, and snake charmers. *'Anna Perenna:' the goddess of the circle of the year. *'Annona:' the goddess of the grain supply to Rome. *'Apollo:' the god of music, poetry, art, oracles, prophecy, archery, healing, plague, disease, medicine, the sun, light, knowledge, truth, and the protector of youth. *'Arculus:' the god of chests and strongboxes. *'Argentinus:' the god of silver money. *'Ascensus:' the god of sloping terrain and hillsides. *'Aura:' the divine personification of the breeze. *'Aurora:' the goddess of the dawn. *'Averruncus:' the god of averting harm. B *'Bacchus:' the god of wine, sensual pleasure, and truth. *'Bellona:' the goddess of war. *'Bona Dea:' the goddess of chastity, female fertility, healing, and the protection of the Roman state and population. *'Bonus Eventus:' the divine personification of success. *'Bubona:' the goddess of cattle. C *'Caca:' an ancient fire goddess. *'Cacus:' an ancient god of fire who eventually became a giant. *'Caelus:' the primal god of the sky. *'The Camenae:' the goddesses of childbirth, wells, fountains, and prophecy. **''Antevorta:'' the goddess of the future. **''Carmenta:'' the goddess of childbirth, prophecy, technological innovation, and the protector of mothers, children and the patron goddess of midwives. **''Egeria:'' a nymph of childbirth and the giver of wisdom and prophecy. **''Postverta:'' the goddess of the past. *'Candelifera:' the goddess who provides light for childbirth that occurs at night. *'Canens:' the personification of song. *'Cardea:' the goddess of door hinges. *'The Carmentes:' goddesses of childbirth. **''Antevorta:'' a goddess of childbirth and the future. **''Postverta:'' a goddess of childbirth and the past. *'Carna:' the goddess who protected the heart and other internal organs. *'Catius Pater:' a god who helps children develop intellectually. *'Ceres:' the goddess of agriculture, grains, crops, fertility, and motherly love. *'Cinxia:' the goddess of the cingulum. *'Clementia:' the goddess of clemency, leniency, mercy, forgiveness, penance, redemption, absolution, and salvation. *''Clivicola'': name means "she who inhabits the clivus (slope or street)" *'Cloacina:' the goddess who presided over the sewer system of Rome. *'Coinquenda:' a goddess who was given a propitiation before knocking down a tree. *'Collatina:' the goddess of hills. *''Coluber'': an obscure god. *'Commolenda:' a goddess who was given a propitiation before reducing a tree to chips. *'Concordia:' the goddess of marital and societal harmony. *'Conditor:' the god of storing grain. *'Consevius:' the god of breeding and insemination. *'Consus:' the god who protected grains. *'Convector:' the god of carrying grain. *'Cuba:' the goddess who helps children transition from cradles to beds. *'Cunina:' the goddess who protects cradles and cribs from malevolent magic. *'Cupid:' the god of desire, erotic love, attraction, and affection. *'Cura:' the divine personification of care and concern. D *'Dea Dia:' the goddess of growth. *'Dea Tacita:' a goddess of the dead. *'Deferunda:' a goddess who was given a propitiation before knocking down a tree. *'Deverra:' the goddess who presided over the broom used in a ritual to protect infants from evil influences. *'Diana:' the goddess of hunting, the moon, childbirth, nature, wild animals, forests, and the protector of young women until they marry. *'Dies:' the personification of the day. *'Dis Pater:' the god of the Underworld, riches, underground mineral wealth, and fertile agricultural land. *'Disciplina:' the goddess of discipline. *'Discordia:' the goddess of discord and strife. *'Dius Fidius:' the god of oaths. *'Domiduca:' a goddess of marriage who protects children when they leave the house and the bridal procession. *'Domiducus:' a god of marriage who protects the bridal procession. *'Domitius:' the god who preserves the home of newlyweds. E *'Edesia:' the goddess of food and banquets. *'Empanda:' a goddess who was always there for those in need. *'Epona:' a goddess of fertility and the protector of horses, donkeys, and mules. *'Erecura:' an obscure Underworld goddess. F *'Fabulinus:' the god who prompted children to speak their first words. *''Falacer'': an obscure god. *'Fama:' the goddess of fame and rumor. *'Farinus:' the god who enabled children to speak. *'Fascinus:' a god who protected against envy and the evil eye. *'Fauna:' a goddess of prophecy. *'Faunus:' the goat-footed god of the forest, plains, and fields. *'Faustitas:' a goddess who protected herds and livestock. *'Febris:' a goddess with the power to cause or prevent fevers and malaria. *'Februus:' the god of purification. *'Fecunditas:' a goddess of fertility. *'Felicitas:' the personification of success and good luck. *'Ferentina:' the goddess who protected the Latin commonwealth and was the patron goddess of the city of Ferentinum. *'Feronia:' a goddess of wildlife, fertility, health, abundance, and the giver of freedom to slaves. *'Fessona:' the goddess who relieves weariness. *'Fides:' the goddess of trust, good faith, and loyalty. *'Flora:' the goddess of flowers, the spring, fertility, and youth. *'Fluonia:' the goddess who retains the blood of the womb. *'Fontus:' the god of wells and springs. *'Forculus:' a god who protected doors. *'Fornax:' the divine personification of the oven. *'Fortuna:' the goddess of fortune, chance, luck, and fate. *'Fulgora:' the personification of lightning. *''Furrina'': an obscure goddess. G *'Genius:' individuals spirits of each individual, place, or thing. *'The Gratiae:' goddesses of grace and beauty. H *'Helernus:' a minor Underworld god and the god of beans. *'Hercules:' the god of strength. *'Honos:' the god of chivalry, honor, and military justice. *'Hostilina:' the goddess who makes grain grow evenly. I *'Iana:' the goddess of arches and the moon. *'Imporcitor:' the god of ploughing with a wide furrow. *'Insitor:' the god of sowing crops. *'Intercidona:' the goddess who presided over the axe used in a neonatal ritual. *'Interduca:' a goddess who protects children when they leave the house. *'Inuus:' the god of sexual intercourse, fertility, and the protector of livestock. *'Invidia:' the goddess of envy. J *'Janus:' the god of beginnings, endings, gates, doorways, passages, transitions, time, duality, war, and peace. *'Jugatinus:' a god of marriage. *'Juno:' the Queen of the Gods and the goddess of marriage, women, childbirth, and the protector of the Roman state. *'Jupiter:' the King of the Gods and the god of the sky, thunder, lightning, law, and order. *'Justitia:' the goddess of justice. *'Juturna:' the goddess of fountains, wells, and springs. *'Juventas:' the goddess of youth and rejuvenation. L *'Lactans:' the god who infuses crops with sap or juice. *'The Lares:' guardian deities. *'Larunda:' a mute goddess. *'Lateranus:' the god who protects hearths and brick ovens. *'Latona:' a goddess of light. *'Laverna:' the goddess of thieves, cheating, and the Underworld. *'The Lemures:' spirits of the restless and malevolent dead. *'Levana:' a goddess who presided over a childbirth ritual in which the child was connected to Terra Mater. *'Liber:' the god of wine, male fertility, freedom, and the patron god of the plebeians. *'Libera:' the goddess of wine, female fertility, and freedom. *'Liberalitas:' the goddess of generosity. *'Libertas:' the goddess of liberty. *'Libitina:' the goddess of funerals, corpses, and burial. *'Lima:' a goddess of thresholds. *'Limentinus:' the god of the threshold of doors. *'The Limones:' guardian spirits of Rome's streets. *'Locutius:' the god who enables children to form sentences. *'Lua:' the goddess who soldiers sacrificed captured weapons to. *'Lucifer:' the god of the morning star. *'Lucina:' the goddess of childbirth and protector of women in labor. *'Luna:' the goddess of the moon. *'Lupercus:' the god of shepherds and wolves. *'Lympha:' the goddess of fresh water. M *'Mana Genita:' a goddess who determined whether a baby was born dead or alive. *'The Manes:' spirits of the deceased. *'Mania:' the goddess of the dead. *'Manturna:' the goddess who causes couples to remain together. *'Mars:' the god of war, masculinity, agriculture and protector of soldiers and farmers. He was also said to be the father of the Romans. *'Mater Matuta:' the goddess of dawn, childbirth, and the patron goddess of mariners. *'Meditrina:' the goddess of healing, health, longevity, and wine. *'Mefitis:' the personification of poisonous gases and volcanic vapors. *'Mellona:' the goddess of bees, honey, and bee-keeping. *'Mena:' the goddess of fertility and menstruation who redirected menstrual blood to a fetus. *'Mens:' the personification of thought, consciousness, and right-thinking. *'Mercury:' the god of financial gain, commerce, messages, communication, travel, boundaries, luck, trickery, thievery, eloquence, poetry, divination, as well as the guide of souls to the Underworld. *'Messia:' the goddess of reaping. *'Messor:' the god of reaping. *'Minerva:' the goddess of war, poetry, medicine, wisdom, commerce, trade, handicrafts, and the patron goddess of the arts. *'Mithras:' a god who was worshipped by soldiers. *'The Molae:' goddesses of the mill. *'Moneta:' the goddess of memory. *'Montinus:' the god of mountains. *'Mors:' the god of death. *'Murcia:' a goddess associated with myrtle or sloth and laziness depending on the source. *'Mutunus Tutunus:' a god of marriage. N *'Nascio:' a goddess of childbirth and a protector of infants. *'Necessitas:' the goddess of destiny. *'Nemestrinus:' the god of groves. *'Nenia Dea:' a funeral deity. *'Neptune:' the god of the seas, horses, and earthquakes. *'Nerio:' a war goddess and the personification of valor. *'Noduterensis:' the god of threshing. *'Nodutus:' the god who causes the "knot" or node to form. *'Nortia:' a Roman-adopted Etruscan goddess of time, fate, destiny, and chance. *'Nox:' the goddess of the night. *'Numeria:' the goddess who enables children to count. *'Numicus:' a god of the River Numicus. *'Nundina:' a goddess who presided over the day a child was given a name. O *'Obarator:' the god of tracing the first ploughing. *'Occator:' the god of harrowing. *''Odoria:'' an obscure goddess. *'Ops:' the goddess of the earth and fertility. *'Orbona:' the goddess of orphans. *'Orcus:' the god of the Underworld and the punisher of broken oaths. *'Ossipago:' a goddess who builds strong bones. P *''Palatua'': an obscure goddess. *'Pales:' the god of shepherds, flocks, and livestock. *''Pantica:'' an obscure goddess. *'The Parcae:' the goddesses of fate. **''Nona:'' the Parca who spun the thread of life. **''Decima:'' the Parca who measured the thread of life. **''Morta:'' the Parca who cut the thread of life. *'Patelana:' the goddess who opens up the grain. *'Paventia:' the goddess who averts fear from children. *'Pax:' the goddess of peace. *'Pellonia:' the goddess who protected people from enemies. *'The Penates:' household deities. *''Peragenor:'' an obscure god. *''Perfica:'' an obscure goddess. *'Pertunda:' the goddess of sexual penetration. *'Peta:'' the goddess who attends to a child's "first wants". *'''Picumnus: the god of fertility, agriculture, matrimony, infants, and children. *'Pietas:' the goddess of duty who cautioned humans to not intrude in the realm of the gods. *'Pilumnus:' the god who ensured that children grew properly and remained healthy. *'Pluto:' the king of the Underworld and god of the dead. *'Poena:' the goddess of punishment. *''Pollentia'': an obscure goddess. *'Pomona:' the goddess of abundance, plenty, fruit trees, orchards, and gardens. *'Portunus:' the god of keys, doors, livestock, ports, and the protector of grain warehouses. *'Potina:' the goddess who enables children to drink. *''Praestana:'' an obscure goddess. *''Praestitia:'' an obscure goddess. *'Prema:' the goddess of sex. *'Promitor:' the god of distributing grain. *'Proserpina:' the queen of the Underworld and goddess of the spring, crops, and the cycle of life, death, and renewal. *'Providentia:' the personification of forethought. *'Pudicitia:' the goddess of chastity. *'Puta:' the goddess of pruning trees and agriculture. Q *'The Querquetulanae:' the nymphs of the oak. *'Quirinus:' the god of the Roman state and a Sabine god of war. *'Quiritis:' the goddess of motherhood and protection. R *'Reparator:' the god of preparing the land for crops. *'Robigus:' the personification of agricultural disease with the power to prevent it. *'Roma:' the personification of Rome and the Roman state. *'Rumina:' the goddess who protected breastfeeding mothers. *''Rumon:'' an obscure god. *'Runcina:' the goddess of mowing and weeding. *'Rusina:' the goddess of the fields. *'Rusor:' an obscure agricultural god. S *'Salacia:' the queen of the sea and goddess of salt water and the ocean depths. *'Salus:' the goddess of safety, well-being, health, prosperity, and welfare. *'Sancus:' the god of trust, honesty, and oaths. *'Sator:' the god of sowing. *'Saturn:' the god of the Capitol, generation, dissolution, plenty, wealth, agriculture, periodic renewal, liberation, and time. *'Secia:' a goddess of harvesting. *'Securitas:' the goddess of security and stability. *'Segesta:' the goddess who promotes the growth of seedlings. *'Seia:' the goddess who protects seeds within the earth. *'Semonia:' the goddess of sowing. *'Sentinus:' the god who gives the power to perception to newborns. *''Septimontius:'' an obscure god. *''Serra:'' an obscure goddess. *'Serritor:' the god of hoeing and weeding. *'Silvanus:' the god of woods, fields, and protector of forests and herds of cattle. *'Sol:' the god of the sun. *'Somnus:' the god of sleep. *'Sors:' a god of luck. *'Spes:' the goddess of hope. *'Spiniensis:' the god of thorns who presided over removing thorny plants from fields. *'Stata Mater:' a goddess who protected against fires. *'Statina:' the goddess who gives fitness to babies. *'Sterquilinus:' the goddess of feces and fertilizer. *'Strenua:' the goddess of the new year, purification, and well-being. *'Suadela:' the goddess of persuasion and seduction. *'Subigus:' the god who causes brides to give in to their husbands. *'Subruncinator:' the god of weeding. *'Summanus:' the god of nocturnal thunder. T *'Tellumo:' a rarely mentioned god of the earth. *'Tempestas:' a goddess of storms. *'Terminus:' the god of boundaries. *'Terra Mater:' the goddess of the earth. *'Tiberinus:' the god of the Tiber River. *'Tibertus:' the god of the River Anio. *'Tranquillitas:' the god of tranquility, security, calmness, and peace. *'Trivia:' the goddess of crossroads, graveyards, sorcery, and witchcraft. *'Tutelina:' the goddess of protecting crops brought in during harvest time. U *'Ubertas:' a minor goddess of agriculture who personified the fruitfulness and abundance of soil and plants. *'Unxia:' a minor goddess of marriage who presided over anointing the groom's door. V *'Vacuna:' an ancient Sabine goddess of rest after harvest and the protection of sheep. She later became a war goddess. *'Vagitanus:' the goddess who opened a newborn's mouth for its first cry. *''Vallonia'': an obscure goddess. *'Vejovis:' a god of healing and medicine. *'Venilia:' a goddess of the winds and the sea. *'The Venti:' gods of the wind. **''Africus:'' the god of the southwest wind. **''Aquilo:'' the god of the north wind and winter. **''Auster:'' the god of the south wind, summer, and rain. **''Austroafricus:'' the god of the south-southwest wind. **''Caurus:'' the god of the northwest wind. **''Circius:'' the god of the north-northwest wind. **''Euroauster:'' the god of the south-southeast wind. **''Favionus:'' the god of the west wind, spring, plants, and flowers. **''Subsolanus:'' the god of the east wind. **''Vulturnus:'' the god of the east or southeast wind and autumn. *'Venus:' the goddess of love, beauty, desire, sex, sexuality, gardens, fertility, prosperity, and victory. She was the mother of the Romans through her mortal son Aeneas. *'Veritas:' the goddess of truth. *'Verminus:' a god who protected cattle from disease. *'Vertumnus:' the god of seasons, change, plant growth, gardens, and fruit trees. *'Vervactor:' the god of ploughing. *'Vesta:' the goddess of the hearth, home, and family. *'Vica Pota:' the goddess of victory and competitions. *''Victa:'' an obscure goddess. *'Victoria:' the goddess of victory, particularly associated with winning war. *'Viduus:' the god who separated the soul from the body after death. *'Virbius:' a forest god. *'Viriplaca:' the goddess who soothes anger. *'Virtus:' a deity of bravery and military strength. *'Vitumnus:' the god who endowed the fetus with life. *''Voleta:'' an obscure goddess. *'Volturnus:' the god of the Tiber River. *'Volumnus:' the god who grants children the will to do good. *'Voluptas:' the goddess of pleasure. *'Volutina:' the goddess who causes leaf sheaths to form. *'Vulcan:' the god of fire, volcanoes, metalworking, the forge, and crafts. Category:Mythologies